


Post-Africa Reunion Fic

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Let me know if you think of a decent title for this**</p><p>Zankie reunion at JFK airport on the morning that the Africa returns to the US.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I just can’t wait to get home to my bed honestly,” I said as we stood in line at customs.

 

“Same,” Lauren groaned, stretching.

 

It wasn’t even 7:00 in the morning in New York yet, but here we were finally off our insanely long flight from South Africa back home. We finally made it through customs by about 7:30 and I decided it was time for a tweet. I gathered all my friends around and took one last Africa team selfie which I uploaded to Instagram and Twitter immediately.

 

[picture]

frankiejgrande

Home! Bitter sweet. Glad to be back in the US and can’t wait to see my mommy and sister tomorrow afternoon, but also sad to leave behind all the beauty and memories we made in Malawi. We had an amazing week and I’ll definitely be back. [emojis & tags]

 

Frankie James Grande

@FrankieJGrande

Bitter sweet ending to a wonderful week. [emojis – link – picture]

 

It surprised me when not but a minute after my tweet went live I got a notification that Zach had responded. Why was he even awake? He probably hadn’t even gone to sleep yet. I laughed and opened the message with a smile.

 

Zach Rance

@ranceypants

@FrankieJGrande I’m soooooooo glad you’re home. Can’t wait to see you. [emojis]

 

I was smiling so much that Dominic noticed. “What’s got you so happy?” he said with a little laugh and a knowing smirk.

 

“Zach’s apparently awake. He tweeted me already.”

 

“He really is going all out isn’t he?”

 

“I told you want he did, didn’t I?”

 

“What?”

 

“The Tuesday after we left he did a live show marathon and he all but told his viewers.”

 

“Really? What did he say?”

 

“Well being the sarcastic ass he is…” but I was cut off a moment later when I stepped off the escalator and landed squarely in someone’s arms. I screamed at first until his voice swept across my ear before his lips found my neck.

 

“Shhhh, it’s me, baby,” he cooed against my skin. “I missed you so much, I just had to come and get you right away.”

 

“Zach,” I breathed when he finally stepped away, keeping his hands on my shoulders as we looked at each other’s faces longingly.

 

“Hi,” he giggled before he pulled me back to his chest. It was only then that I finally realized where we were standing. Not only were we in the middle of the airport, in public, acting like the madly in-love couple that we are, but we were standing not two feet in front of the escalator and the other passengers were getting very angry with us. I pulled away laughing, grabbing him by the wrist to pull him out of the way.

 

“Hi,” I finally responded once we were out of the way before I settled back into his arms. His hands were already tracing patterns up and down my back over my sweater while we stood there. I was smiling wildly, my arms wrapped tightly around his middle and my head was resting against his chest. “Fuck, I missed you,” I almost whined after a few seconds’ silence.

 

“I missed you, too, so much. You don’t even know, Frankie. I was literally dying without you. It was horrible. AJ was so annoyed with me.”

 

“You were _not_ dying, Zach.”

 

“It felt like it,” he pouted as I pulled back to giggle at his face.

 

“Well, I’m back now. No more dying.”

 

His lips pressed against my ear as he whispered. “We’re going to go to your apartment and you’re going to fuck me. Then we’re going to take a nap. Then I’m going to fuck you. Then we’re going to spend the rest of the day cuddling in your bed, got it?” He pressed a rough kiss to my neck just below my ear and pulled away to look at my reaction.

 

“If we can even make it that far,” I whispered, curling into his arms.

 

“I doubt it. Where’s the bathroom?” he asked looking around.

 

“Are you serious?” I laughed.

 

“Honestly?”

 

I nodded as I watched his expression.

 

“I don’t know if I can make it another 5 minute without you, let alone the hour long drive back to your apartment. Like just let me suck you off or something.”

 

My eyes went wide (and so did Dominic’s who was standing right next to us talking to Lauren and Laurie). “Shhhhhh,” I hissed with a smirk.

 

“Oh, fuck,” he mumbled, pressing his lips to my neck. “I _need_ you Frankie. I don’t want to be embarrassing in the car on the way back…so…”

 

I leaned into his kisses for a moment before pulling away again. “Come on,” I mumbled, lacing my fingers through his and pulling him towards the bathroom. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Dominic trying to hold back his laughter as he smirked at our quick departure. “You do realize,” I said quietly, my eyes falling back on Zach’s face, “that my friends now know exactly what we’re doing.”

 

“Yes,” he said flatly, “and I don’t fucking care. I just need you so bad.”

 

I opened the door to the men’s room and was extremely grateful to find it completely deserted. I pulled Zach in behind me and shoved him into the farthest stall. I followed him inside and locked the door behind myself. His hands were on my shoulders a moment later, pushing me roughly back against the door and he was attacking my mouth with his lips and teeth.

 

His hands left my shoulders a few moments later and trailed down my torso to the top of my sweatpants. His hand immediately dropped inside both my pants and my underwear, wrapping immediately around my already painful hard cock. I moaned loudly into his mouth as he pulled away from me and dropped to his knees at my feet. He pulled my pants and underwear down to my mid-thighs allowing my erection to break free of the tight containment.

 

His hand immediately wrapped about the base of my cock again and a second later his lips were closing around the head, his tongue swirling as he sucked. He began to move his head, his teeth combing the surface of my cock as he moved and I bit my lip to contain the moan that was trying to escape. I caught him by the hair with one of my hands and pulled him deeper. Within a few seconds I was basically fucking his face harder than I would usually even fuck his ass. It had been too long. We could _not_ do this again.

 

It didn’t even take that long at all before I was cumming down his throat. Once he swallowed and tucked by dicked neatly back away in my pants, he got to his feet and reattached our lips. I could taste myself in his kisses and it nearly turned me on again. I pulled away from the kiss, panting for breath. “Fuck, I missed you, Zach,” I groaned.

 

“I missed you so much, Frankie,” he returned, leaning in to kiss me again.

 

I dipped my head and saw the very obvious bulge in his pants and giggled as I dropped to my knees and started fumbling with top of his pants and underwear until I had him exposed. I wrapped my hand around his cock and immediately took him in my mouth. I knew exactly what I was doing as I moved my head and tongue. More than once I heard him groan or stifle a moan. He was probably being louder than we should have been in a public bathroom, but at that point I don’t think either of us even cared.

 

His cum flowed down my throat after a couple minutes and I swallow quickly before getting to my feet and tucking my beautiful boyfriend back into his pants. I pressed a rough kiss to his lips quickly before unlocking the door and leading him back out of the bathroom by the hand. Once we got back to my friends they were all laughing and smirking at us. We just laughed with them as I cuddled back into his chest and his arms wrapped around my back.

 

“Now that you’re down face fucking your boyfriend in the bathroom, can we go home?” Dominic said flatly after a few minutes. Zach and I both laughed and nodded. The seven of us walked outside to find the van driver waiting for us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So remember how Zach said in the last chapter he didn't want to embarrassing in the car...well...heh.

“No,” Laurie said emphatically when I tried to pull Zach into the first seat with me on the van. “You two are sitting in the back. We don’t need to be subjected to that.”

 

I laughed and nodded, my hand still connected to Zach’s as I pulled him to the back seat of the van, and everyone else filled up the remaining seats leaving us alone at the very back, behind everyone’s heads. I saw a smile on Zach’s face as Dominic closed the door and our driver got into his seat, turning the van on.

 

Before we even pulled onto the highway, Zach’s head was against my shoulder. His hand was on my thigh and I dropped my hand on top of his for a moment before he flipped his and linked our fingers together, squeezing my hand tightly. He lifted his head and smiled at me for a moment before our lips met in a slow, passionate kiss.

 

My hand left his and ran up his chest and wrapped around his neck, pulling his lips tighter to mine. He smiled against the kiss and my tongue slowly ran along his lower lip, pleading. His lips parted and our tongues met, dancing, licking, tracing, tasting. I felt like it had been forever since he’d been in my arms. Since my lips had been on his. Since any of this. It all felt new again. It had been so long and I just wanted everything all over again.

 

My lips left his and left a trail of kisses and nibbles to his ear. I caught his earlobe in my lips and sucked it for a moment. His hand had found my ear and was playing with it lightly and it was like heaven. I don’t know what it was, but our ears had always been a part of whatever we were. Even since we were in the house. He moaned almost inaudibly when I started nibbling at his ear. I released his ear and my lips moved lightly against his ear. “Can I trust you to not give anything away if I make you cum in your pants on our way there?”

 

His fingers ran through my hair and locked in pulling my head backwards so our eyes could meet. He caught my lips roughly in his after staring intensely into my eyes for a long moment. “Yes,” he almost growled as he pulled on my lower lip with his teeth.

 

“Promise?” I whispered seductively as I turned in my seat and ran my hand over the already obvious bulge in his pants. He groaned and nodded, kissing me again roughly as my hand moved. His lips trailed to my ear a moment later.

 

“You get to do this to me now, I want to suck you off.”

 

“Didn’t you already do that?” I said with a smirk, my hand continuing to play with him through the fabic of his pants.

 

He bit his lips for a moment before leaning towards my ear again. “I mean…in the car.”

 

“Again? I thought you didn’t…” I said, almost giggling.

 

He groaned a little and rolled his neck before he reached down and picked up my hand from his crotch and kissed each of my fingers and the back of my hand before linking our fingers and smiling at me. After a few moments, he leaned forward again, kissed my cheek and quickly whispered against my ear. “I love you. I your dick. I love sucking your dick. I could literally do it forever. Most guys would _die_ to have someone say they wanted to suck them off twice in the same day let alone twice in the same hour and here I am saying it to you, right now.”

 

“You love sucking my dick?” I asked curiously.

 

“Yes,” he nodded.

 

“But I thought you said…”

 

“Forget what I said. I love the taste. I love everything about you and everything about having you in my mouth.”

 

I smiled. “I don’t know about in the car, but…”

 

“You don’t get to touch anymore if you don’t promise I get to suck your dick when you’re done with mine. Those are the rules.” I wiggled my hand free from his and snuggled into his side as my fingers started dancing over his bulge again. “Is that a promise, Franklin?”

 

“You’re actually asking me to let you suck me off in the back of van filled with my friends?” I whispered against his neck before I started sucking and nibbling the sensitive skin there.

 

“Yep,” he whined, leaning into my kisses.

 

“If you can do it,” I mumbled before nipping again, “without any of them noticing or turning around.”

 

“I think I can do that. You just need to be quiet,” he whispered.

 

“Are you two actually still making out back there?” Dominic boomed loudly from the front.

 

I pulled my lips from Zach’s neck and grabbed his dick, hard through his pants, which caused him to yelp in surprise before moaning erotically, unable to keep himself quiet. I caught his lips in mine to silence him as my friends turned with wide eyes before quickly turning back around. “Now, _you_ need to be quiet,” I hissed against his lips. “If _you_ can be quiet, we’ll discuss the possibilities.”

 

“Didn’t I tell you that you don’t get to touch me if I don’t get to suck you?”

 

“Maybe,” I said with a smirk, my hand sliding under the waistband of his pants and into his underwear. My hand wrapped around his swollen cock and I started stroking while our lips played against each other. A few minutes later, he moaned quietly into my mouth and I heard his breathing catch.

 

“Close,” he mumbled into the kisses we were still sharing.

 

“Are you going to be okay?” I asked, slowing my motions.

 

“What? Yes…” he asked, puzzled, moving his hips, trying to get me to move my hand again.

 

“I mean…in messy pants until we get home…”

 

He laughed lightly and pulled at my lip. “You could just…catch it instead,” he said with a wink.

 

I smirked and kissed him roughly, I pulled at his pants until his cock was exposed. He groaned at the freedom, but I shushed him quickly before I dropped my head to engulf the beautiful sight in my mouth. I sucked and licked for a few moments before he was cumming down my throat again. I swallowed hard, licking him clean, before tucking him back into his pants.

 

When I sat back up, I snuggled into his side, leaning my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and breathing return to normal with a contented smile on my face. I readjusted myself a few times. My pants were getting tight, but I still wasn’t sure I wanted my boyfriend sucking me off in the back of a van full of my friends. After a few minutes, he raise his right hand and ran his fingers through my hair, sighing lightly before turning and kissing my temple.

 

“My turn,” he mumbled as I looked up. His hand dropped from my hair to the bulge in my pants. “I told you,” he whispered when I tried to protest. I sighed and relaxed, allowing him to pull my fully erect cock from my pants. I managed to stifle the moan that tried to escape my lips when his wrapped around the tip.

 

It took every ounce of concentration I could muster to not let myself make any noises, but it was eventually, too much to handle and I groaned lightly. I saw Lauren who was sitting directly in front of us stiffen, but she didn’t turn her head [ _thank God_ ]. A few seconds later I was spewing my cum down Zach’s throat and he swallowed lightly before licking my cock completely clean and replacing it inside my pants, before pulling me back into his arms and pressing another kiss to my temple.

 

“Told you,” he mumbled bemusedly a few seconds later as my heartrate returned to normal.

 

I laughed lightly and kissed him once before settling my head back against his chest for the remaining few minutes of the ride into the city.


	3. Chapter 3

The van stopped in front of my apartment building in Midtown Manhattan. Everyone else quickly climbed out of the vehicle and was pulling their luggage out of the back before Zach and I even moved. “YO! You’re going to have to get out at some point,” Dominic teased from behind. I turned my head over my shoulder and stuck my tongue out playfully before turning back around and pressing a kiss to Zach’s temple.

 

It took us a few moments but eventually we worked our way out of each other’s arms and out of the van. I pulled my suitcase out of the back and slammed the doors shut before thanking the driver and grabbing Zach’s hand to pull him towards the front doors of the building. Zach giggled and followed after me. I think I completely forgot to even say goodbye to any of my friends. I had such an overwhelming need to finally be alone with my boyfriend after so long apart, it just didn’t seem to matter anymore.

 

We quickly dashed across the lobby and onto the elevator. I pressed the button for my floor and the doors closed as the elevator started to rise. I wrapped my arms around Zach’s neck and kissed him deeply in the silence. “You still up for more?” I mumbled against his lips.

 

He groaned and pulled at my lower lip with his teeth. “Will you still fuck me right now? My ass missed you, too, not just my cock and mouth,” he mumbled against my lips.

 

“You weren’t kidding then?” I asked, somewhat surprised.

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Good,” I mumbled as the elevator dinged and the doors opened on my floor. I grabbed Zach’s hand again and my suitcase and pulled both out into the hallway and down to my apartment. Zach hand his hands on my hips and was kissing my neck from behind as I fiddled with my key and the door to get inside. Eventually it opened and I stepped through; Zach followed quickly.

 

In the same second I closed the door behind us, Zach was wrapped around me, holding up against the back of the door, his lips on my neck, sucking and nibbling hungrily. I moaned loudly and he took advantage of the moment, his tongue diving quickly inside my mouth. I moaned again, even louder than before and he stepped forward, pressing his entire body against mine, immobilizing me against the door. He pointedly moved his hips against mine and I moaned still louder.

 

“I swear to god,” Zach panted between the sloppy kisses he was coating my neck with, “I almost died without you. I don’t know how I survived before New York.”

 

I laughed and pushed him backwards, undoing his coat as we moved; his lips were still attached to my neck. We very haphazardly made our way to my bedroom, dropping out outerwear as we went, and I threw him backwards onto the bed. I removed my t-shirt over my head before crawling into the bed after him. He sat up and pulled off his own shirt before pulling me down on top of him and reconnecting our lips.

 

Once all of our clothes had been shed and thrown on the floor of my bedroom and the lube and condoms were sitting on the bed, Zach rolled over sticking his ass in the air towards me. I laughed and slapped it hard enough that there would probably be a mark when we were done, but he didn’t seem to mind at all. “Will you look at me,” I mumbled as I picked up the lube and flipped the cap off.

 

“How do you mean?” he asked, rolling onto his side and looking at me.

 

“Lay on your back and lift your legs up and let me see your face while I fuck you,” I grumbled, pushing him onto his back.

 

“You said before that…”

 

“At first it hurts more if you do it like this. You’re more prepared now. And you don’t have to go be active tonight, right?”

 

“No…but…”

 

“We don’t have _anywhere_ to be until the flight to LA tomorrow, right?”

 

“Yes…but…”

 

“Please.”

 

He gave in in an instant and lifted his legs and butt off the bed. I smiled and scooted forward between his legs. I told him to put his legs down on my shoulders and he listened. I smiled at him between his knees and coated three of my fingers in the lube before carefully playing and stretching him open. “Ready?”

 

“Please,” he whimpered.

 

I smiled and picked up the condom and bottle of lube. A few seconds later I was buried deep inside him and he moved his hips roughly with a loud groan. I began circling my hips against him and his moans got louder as we moved.

 

“Frankie,” he breathed my name after a few minutes.

 

“Yes, my love?” I responded, slowing my movements if only just.

 

“This is perfect.”

 

“Incredibly so. I love you so much, Zach.”

 

“I love you, too, babe.” I started moving my hips with more purpose and it was barely a few more minutes before my cum was filling the condom inside of Zach’s ass. I pulled out of him slowly and threw the condom away before curling onto his chest and taking his cock into my hand. I slowly jerked him until his cum spilled across his chest in peaceful quiet. He moaned a little and his hand was tracing patterns on my back, but were so calm and relaxed in that moment together. I released his cock and sighed contentedly for a second before sitting up slightly and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Let me get something to clean you up,” I mumbled, crawling from his arms.

 

He whined as I left the room, but I returned quickly with a damp washcloth and cleaned him off before throwing the cloth in the laundry and crawling back into bed with him. Nearly as soon as my head landed on his chest, I yawned widely and he followed suit a few moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may come back and finish this at some point, but it's sort of irrelevant now, so probably not.


End file.
